Alchemy
Alchemy is the creation of potions and salves to benefit your party, or the creation of poisons to hinder enemies. For each ingredient gathered for alchemy, you gain 1 XP in Alchemy. For each potion made with Alchemy, you gain 5 XP in Alchemy. When making potions, you must make a Potionmaking roll, which consists of a 1d20 roll, plus your Alchemy Level. All potions additionally require The following are ingredients that can be used in alchemy. Lionsroot - Found almost anywhere except for desolate locations. Found at the base of trees. Havenwood Bark - Found almost anywhere except for desolate locations. The bark of the Havenwood Tree. Fig of Might - Farmed by many farmers as a hardy food that can withstand difficult climates. Hammerwort - Found almost anywhere except for desolate locations, near bodies of fresh water. Looks somewhat like a poppy; a bright yellow flower. Solar Laurel - Grows in places of uninterrupted light. Bright Orange petals, with a reddish center on the flower. Fatebloom - Grows in places of decay and / or death. White stalks, almost like wheat. Root of Daybreak - Grows on hills and mountains, facing the direction of sunrise or in towns that are always bright. Nighflower - Grows in either dark places, or on sides of hills and mountains facing the direction of sunset. Bloodied Crown - Thorns that naturally form rings. Found in places where battles once raged. Bouldervine - Vines that grow on naturally massive bodies of rock and other solid materials. Grow on Castles. Isolation's Reward - White flower that grows in tundras and deserts, or any area that is flat and dry. Boutcap - Brown capped mushroom that grows in wet climates and caves. Thunderroot - Yellowish-brown root that grows deep underground, and on the sides of mountains. Saving Brace - Flowers that form rings. Grows near small towns, and monestaries. Drableaf - Found in places with little life. Brown, large leaves on the Drableaf tree. Orples - Grown by high-end farmers. Very succulent fruit. Skeletonbone - White, puffy stalks, like cattails. Grow in areas where skeletons exist. Mage Ivy - Grows where lots of magical energy exist. Blueish green leaves. Soulflower - Grows where ethereal beings exist. Green, semi-transparent flowers. Dreadwort - Black mushrooms that can move, and grow within shells, like barnacles. Grow when sustained by nearby demonic energy. Spores are poisonous. Duergaroot - Grows in places where dwarves once lived. Some say it carries the essence of the last dwarves. Purity's Bastion - Flower in the shape of a helix. Grows near places where holy magic is practiced, such as churches, shrines, etc. Mind's Eye - Purple flower with an eye pattern on the leaves. Grows near establishments of great intellectual prowess. Clarity - Light blue flower that grows in places that are mostly undisturbed by humanoid races. Curseflower - Magnificent, Orange flower, that is always afflicted with some kind of curse, which will pass on to the person that picks it. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Lesser Healing Potion - Lionsroot + Orple - PR: 10 - Restores 1d8 Hit Points when consumed. Minor Healing Potion - Lionsroot + Orple + Saving Brace - PR: 12 - Restores 2d6 Hit Points when consumed. Greater Healing Potion - Lionsroot + Orple + Saving Brace + Purity's Bastion - PR: 14 - Restores 1d20 Hit Points when consumed. Potion of Ultimate Healing - Lionsroot + Orple + Saving Brace + Saving Brace + Purity's Bastion + Purity's Bastion - PR: 16 - Restores 3d20 Hit Points when consumed. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Lesser Mana Potion - Lionsroot + Mage Ivy - PR: 10 - Restores 1d8 Mana Points when consumed. Minor Mana Potion - Lionsroot + Mage Ivy + Nighflower - PR: 12 - Restores 2d6 Mana Points when consumed. Greater Mana Potion - Lionsroot + Mage Ivy + Nighflower + Soulflower - PR: 14 - Restores 1d20 Mana Points when consumed. Potion of Ultimate Manafice - Lionsroot + Mage Ivy + Nighflower + Nighflower + Soulflower + Soulflower - PR: 16 -Restores 3d20 Mana Points when consumed. __________________________________________________________________________________ Lesser Energy Potion - Lionsroot + Fig of Might - PR: 10 - Restores 1d8 Action Points when consumed. Minor Energy Potion - Lionsroot + Fig of Might + Fig of Might - PR: 12 - Restores 2d6 Action Points when consumed. Greater Energy Potion - Lionsroot + Fig of Might + Fig of Might + Orple - PR: 14 - Restores 1d20 Action Points when consumed. Potion of Ultimate Energy - Lionsroot + Fig of Might + Fig of Might + Orple + Root of Daybreak + Root of Daybreak - PR: 16 - Restores 3d20 Action Points when consumed. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Spellsalve - Mage Ivy + Mind's Eye - PR: 13 - When consumed, grants the consumer +1 MP Regeneration and +1 to Overcast rolls for up to an hour. Slashsalve - Fig of Might + Boutcap - PR: 11 - When consumed, grants the consumer +1d4 damage dealt and received by and to all sources for roughly an hour. Standsalve - Hammerwort + Bouldervine - PR: 12 - When consumed, grants the consumer +1 HP Regeneration and +1 to Enduring rolls for up to an hour. Sensual Salve - Soulflower + Root of Daybreak - PR: 10 - When consumed, grants the consumer +3 to Interaction Rolls for roughly an hour. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Nullifying Poison - Boutcap + Nighflower - PR: 10 - When applied to a unit, that unit is poisoned with Nullifying Poison, causing them to take 1d4 damage each turn, and reducing the healing they receive by half. Fatigue Poison - Boutcap + Bouldervine - PR: 12 - When applied to a unit, that unit is poisoned with Fatigue Poison, causing them to lose 1d4 AP each turn, until they reach 0 AP. Manaforce Poison - Boutcap + Mage Ivy - PR: 18 - When applied to a unit, that unit is poisoned with Manaforce Poison, causing all their Spells to cost doubled Mana. Is cured once the target casts at least three spells. Bloodrot Poison - Boutcap + Dreadwort - PR: 15 - When applied to a unit, that unit is poisoned with Bloodrot Poison. While afflicted with Bloodrot Poison, units take 1 damage each turn for each 5 HP they are missing. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Blessed Elixir - Lionsroot + Soulflower - PR: 16 - When consumed, places the 'Blessed' Buff on the consumer, granting them +1d4 HP restored from all healing spells and abilities targeting them for roughly an hour. God's Champion Elixir - Hammerwort + Solar Laurel + Purity's Bastion - PR: 17 - When consumed, places the 'Champion' buff on the consumer, granting them +1d4 Attack Damage and +1 HP Recovered on attack per 5 damage dealt. Bloodspiller's Elixir - Skeletonbone + Drableaf + Bloodied Crown - PR: 13 - When consumed, places the 'Bloodspiller' buff on the consumer, granting them +1d4 damage on attack, and bleed on attack, at the cost of making themselves bleed after being dealt damage. Bleeding deals 1d4 damage per turn to bleeding units. Lasts roughly an hour. Surveyor's Elixir - Mind's Eye + Boutcap - PR: 19 When consumed, places the 'Surveyor' buff on the consumer, granting the consumer +5 Spell Resist. Additionally, whenever the buffed unit becomes the target of a spell or attack for the duration, they recover +1 MP. Lasts roughly an hour. Prevailer's Elixir - Purity's Bastion + Saving Grace - PR: 16 - When consumed, places the 'Prevailer' buff on the consumer, granting the consumer +1 HP Regeneration each turn for every 10 HP they are missing. Additionally, whenever the consumer would enter Near Death, the buff may be removed to restore HP to the buffed unit equal to half their Max HP instead of them entering Near Death. Lasts roughly an hour. _________________________________________________________________________________